


La prima impressione

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (HBO)
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, musings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: “Cosa c’è?” La voce di Boris risuona alta e chiara nell’aria immota del pomeriggio.Boris non fa mai domande: pretende di sapere e non si ferma finché non ha ottenuto risposte, sia che si tratti di ottenere nuovi equipaggiamenti da Mosca, sia che si tratti di loro due.Valery ruota la testa per guardarlo.“Stavo pensando alla prima impressione che ho avuto di te.”





	La prima impressione

_Pripyat, settembre 1986_

 

Legasov si schiarisce la gola un paio di volte, cercando di ricordare quante volte l’ha già fatto quel giorno.

Ormai il minimo fastidio o una stanchezza più accentuata del solito bastano a metterlo in allarme, ma d’altronde è inevitabile.

Si guarda intorno strizzando gli occhi, perché senza occhiali non vede granché.

La polvere, molta polvere, danza nell’aria, illuminata dal sole del tardo pomeriggio: adesso l’hotel Polissya ospita i militari e gli altri addetti che lavorano al reattore, ma il personale civile dell’hotel è stato allontanato da mesi, e le pulizie non sono certo una priorità.

Se chiude gli occhi, Valery riesce a vedere gli effetti che avrà l’abbandono su quel posto: andati via anche loro, non resterà più nessuno ad arginare la rovina. I tessuti verranno mangiati dagli insetti (se sopravviveranno alle radiazioni), l’umidità aggredirà i muri e la tappezzeria, la gravità farà cadere i controsoffitti e i lampadari, le grandinate romperanno i vetri, e alla fine la struttura stessa collasserà, finché non resterà altro che polvere.

È maledettamente deprimente.

Allunga il braccio sinistro verso il comodino di fianco al letto, alla ricerca delle sue sigarette. La mano urta il bicchiere vuoto di Boris e la bottiglia di vodka prima di chiudersi attorno al pacchetto.

Hanno entrambi i loro vizi, e ultimamente stanno esagerando, tuttavia non se ne preoccupa più di tanto: non saranno certo quelli a portarli alla tomba.

Esala un sospiro pesante e greve: più passa il tempo, più quei pensieri si insinuano nella sua mente, anche quando non vorrebbe pensarci, come ora.

Boris, sdraiato accanto a lui, si muove leggermente e il suo braccio nudo tocca il suo.

Un unico, caldo punto di contatto, dalle spalle sino al dorso delle dita.

Il respiro di Valery si fa più leggero e i pensieri su morte e rovina tacciono.

Se qualcuno, mesi fa, gli avesse raccontato quello che sarebbe successo tra loro, gli avrebbe riso in faccia, chiedendogli se fosse ubriaco.

Non perché Boris è un uomo (Valery è da tempo venuto a patti con le sue inclinazioni, anche se, per ovvie ragioni, non vi ha mai indugiato), ma perché loro due sono estremamente diversi, e all’inizio si scontravano su ogni cosa.

Lo fanno ancora ogni tanto, ma senza alcuna animosità; è solo per mantenere una facciata davanti a Tarakanov, i militari e gli agenti del KGB.

La verità è che, senza Boris al suo fianco, si sarebbe già arreso da tempo, finendo all’ospedale Serbsky per un esaurimento nervoso, perché non si tratta solo di mettere in sicurezza il reattore, ci sono mille altri aspetti, burocratici, politici, militari, che da solo non sarebbe mai in grado di gestire e che lo farebbero impazzire.

Boris si occupa di queste seccature per lui, in silenzio; spesso resta a lavorare e fare telefonate fino a tardi, chiuso nel container, senza dirgli nulla, solo per sollevargli quel peso dalle spalle.

Muove le dita, accennando una carezza sul palmo di Boris.

Dovrebbe ringraziarlo più spesso, usando le parole, ma loro due non sono fatti così: lui è goffo e impacciato, Boris sa essere ruvido quanto un orso, e sono entrambi due uomini di mezza età, disillusi e al tramonto delle loro vite.

“Cosa c’è?” La voce di Boris risuona alta e chiara nell’aria immota del pomeriggio.

Boris non fa mai domande: pretende di sapere e non si ferma finché non ha ottenuto risposte, sia che si tratti di ottenere nuovi equipaggiamenti da Mosca, sia che si tratti di loro due.

Valery ruota la testa per guardarlo.

“Stavo pensando alla prima impressione che ho avuto di te.”

Boris grugnisce, come fa ogni volta che sa che sta per ascoltare qualcosa che non gli piacerà.

“L’hai chiesto tu,” osserva Valery, sorridendo appena.

“Continua.”

 _“È impossibile, non andrò mai d’accordo con un uomo così,_ questo ho pensato al termine della nostra prima telefonata.”

“Impudente,” bofonchia Boris.

“Andiamo, non mi hai nemmeno fatto parlare, e hai liquidato con fastidio le mie preoccupazioni.”

“Il tuo ruolo nella commissione non era quello di contestarmi, e poi quell’asino di Bryukhanov aveva riferito che l’incidente era sotto controllo.”

“Lo so.”

La presa delle dita di Valery sulla sua mano si fa più salda.

“E poi? Cos’altro hai pensato di me?”

 _“Un ottuso burocrate: il peggio che potesse capitarmi in questa emergenza._ La prima riunione al Cremlino non ha fatto altro che rafforzare la mia prima impressione. _Non è interessato alla verità, ma solo a una versione dei fatti che non sia troppo seccante per Mosca.”_

Tra loro cade il silenzio e Valery si domanda se non abbia esagerato. Boris ha imparato ad accettare molte verità, specie se è lui a pronunciarle, ma Valery non capisce bene dove è posto il confine.

“Ma,” si affretta ad aggiungere, “tu non sei così, l’ho scoperto quasi subito. Non hai creduto alla versione di Bryukhanov e Fomin sull’incidente, e hai sempre appoggiato le mie decisioni su come rimediare a questa catastrofe. Sono felice che la mia prima impressione di te fosse sbagliata, Borja.”

Boris storce la bocca in una smorfia: “C’è poco spazio per la felicità in questa situazione.”

“Lo so, ma… per-per… lo sai, per _questo_ … uh… sì, c’è.”

“ _Questo_ ,” Boris sbotta una risata, “sono passati mesi e lo chiami ancora _questo_. Sei incredibile.”

Sembra davvero divertito dal suo imbarazzo.

“Mi sembrava volessi mantenere un basso profilo,” protesta Valery, ma sa di essere arrossito.

“Siamo soli, Valera.”

In realtà Valery ha dato un nome ben chiaro a quello che c’è tra loro nella sua testa, ma non osa dirlo ad alta voce. È un meccanismo di autodifesa: non si nomina ciò che è effimero ed è destinato a finire da lì a breve; dirlo lo renderebbe più concreto e infinitamente più doloroso quando non ci sarà più.

Anche Boris sembra capirlo, perché non insiste.

“E tu?” domanda Valery, “qual è stata la prima impressione che hai avuto di me?”

Hanno ancora tempo: l’ultimo uomo che il compagno Charkov ha mandato per controllarli va a fare rapporto ogni giorno alla stessa ora. Le spie cambiano spesso e non rimangono mai troppo a lungo: il KGB vuole mantenere il massimo riserbo sull’incidente, ma ormai tutti gli agenti sanno qual è la situazione lì alla centrale e un buon stipendio non vale certo un avvelenamento da radiazioni.

Lui individua sempre gli agenti non appena mettono piede a Chernobyl, sia quando stazionano all’hotel, sia quando si confondono tra i liquidatori: una vita in politica ad avere a che fare con gente come Charkov gli ha donato un occhio molto allenato.

Valery no, non ha idea di chi siano finché lui non glielo dice. È senza speranza.

Il che lo riporta alla sua domanda: qual è stata la prima impressione che ha avuto di Valery?

“Non mi sei piaciuto.”

Valery sorride: “Questo l’avevo capito: hai minacciato di buttarmi giù da un elicottero.”

Boris prosegue, brontolando: “ _Arriva questo professore e mi riversa addosso un fiume di paroloni scientifici dall’alto della sua laurea, guardandomi affogare_. Ho pensato questo.”

“Borja,” il viso di Valery si fa serio, il suo respiro agitato, “non ho mai inteso denigrarti, e se ti ho dato questa impressione mi disp…”

“Valera, scherzavo.”

“Oh.”

L’umorismo non è uno dei suoi punti di forza.

“Ma soprattutto,” prosegue Boris, parlando adagio, “ho pensato che portavi guai.”

Tarakanov e gli altri uomini impegnati in quella missione credono che Valery sia un uomo timido e mite, praticamente innocuo, ma a quell’apparenza Boris non ha mai creduto, fin dal momento in cui Valery ha sbattuto i palmi sul tavolo davanti al segretario generale del partito e ha spiegato a tutti, senza indorare la pillola, cos’era successo.

Valery non è un insolente né un ribelle e la sua scheda personale è senza macchie, ma è un uomo integro, possiede il senso di ciò che è giusto e ciò che è sbagliato, un senso di giustizia che scavalca le ragioni politiche e diplomatiche e non è disposto a piegarsi ad esse.

È il motivo per cui Boris sa che Valery porta guai: a lui, a se stesso, a entrambi. Non accetterà un compromesso che non rende giustizia ai morti e che mette in pericolo i vivi.

Il problema è che, al di là della commissione d’inchiesta, a Mosca hanno già deciso come si sono svolti i fatti e quale sarà la verità da offrire al mondo; vogliono solo che Valery la appoggi senza troppo rumore, ma Boris sa già che non accadrà mai.

Valery si farà fare a pezzi dalla direzione del partito, affronterà l’isolamento, l’avversione, accetterà di essere cancellato dalla storia, ma non cederà.

Boris non sa fino a che punto potrà proteggerlo, lavorando nell’ombra, all’insaputa di Valery stesso, non sa quanta parte del suo potere potrà cedere per raggiungere un compromesso con i suoi nemici, e questo è uno dei tanti tormenti che lo tiene sveglio la notte.

Porta guai Valery, non solo per le sue coronarie, ogni volta che parla con sfrontatezza alle riunioni della commissione, ignorando le loro occhiate velenose, ma anche per il suo povero cuore.

Alla sua età Boris si prefigurava un pensionamento tranquillo, non di incontrare un uomo dai modi impacciati ma dall’animo così limpido.

Eppure è accaduto.

È accaduto molto più di quel che entrambi si aspettavano, e in un certo senso li ha colti di sorpresa, ma adesso Boris non cambierebbe nulla, perché in quella immensa tragedia che presto reclamerà le loro vite, almeno hanno _questo_ , come lo chiama Valery.

“Lo pensi ancora? Che porto guai, intendo.”

“Ovviamente,” risponde brusco Boris.

“Ora… stai scherzando, vero?”

“In parte. Però non ho detto che è qualcosa di male. Anzi...” la voce di Boris si fa inusualmente bassa, come se stesse confessando un segreto, “sono felice che la mia prima impressione di te fosse giusta, Valera.”

Boris teme che forse le sue parole siano troppo criptiche per lui, ma dopo un attimo una scintilla di comprensione si accende negli occhi blu e Valery annuisce appena.

Boris solleva il braccio e gli stropiccia la guancia in un gesto d’affetto rude che è diventato la norma per loro.

La pelle di Valery è butterata dall’acne, ma anche le sue mani sono rugose e ruvide, ma insieme creano una bizzarra e inaspettata armonia.

“Dobbiamo alzarci,” lo esorta, “è quasi ora di cena.”

Valery chiude gli occhi, assaporando l’ultimo istante di quella carezza, e poi è pronto ad andare.


End file.
